


Uma questão de amor

by AltenVantas



Category: Futuro della Famiglia (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: M/M, Masochism
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amar um vampiro não é saudável, mas é ainda mais difícil quando se sabe que não poderá sentir as presas dele no seu pescoço.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma questão de amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HinaVioletto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaVioletto/gifts).



> O Personagem Giglio Violetto não me pertence, é propriedade intelectual de Hinatinha_ANBU e é usado com a permissão dela.

Uma nuvem de vapor subia pelos ares até alcançar o céu negro como piche, criando um contraste cinza naquela noite com lua minguante. Naquele beco, a iluminação era precária, mas aqueles olhos heterocromáticos tão acostumados à tocaia noturna conseguia distinguir os detalhes do local. Com seu capuz e roupa negra, Sora era nada mais do que uma parte da escuridão daquele local. Não sentia o frio que tinha atingindo a cidade nos últimos dias, parte devido ao treinamento, parte devido à ansiedade que corria em sua veia deixando ainda mais desperta do que se tivesse cafeína em suas veias. O coração do homem martelava em seu peito em ansiedade.

Passo soou no inicio do beco, mas o Céu sabia muito bem que eram duas, ele podia sentir sutilmente uma chama muito parecida com a sua emanando do mesmo local que o som dos passos. Ele podia deduzir que era uma mulher, sua chama era da nuvem a julgar pela emanação que estava sentindo tão claramente como se a mulher estivesse cara a cara com ele. Ela estava excitada. Ele estava invejoso. Isso fazia parte da rotina deles desde que começaram o relacionamento. Toda a vez que estava junto e o vampiro fosse se alimentar, ele estava junto. Invisível como um fantasma. Quieto como um morto. Mas, não era assim por dentro. 

Por dentro, Sora era um caldeirão em ebulição. 

O roçar de tecido quando a mulher foi colocada contra a parede, o roçar da capa quando ele se movimentou para chegar mais perto do pescoço da mulher. Sora não ousava retirar os olhos. Por dentro, queria ser aquela mulher, queria sentir as presas do homem a sua frente perfurando o seu pesco, sorvendo-lhe sua chama e fazendo-o sentir-se tão extasiado que nem mesmo a mais potente droga chegava perto. Por um segundo, chegou a sentir que fosse verdade. Mas, o lampejo das presas ao longe e o gemido subsequente, o retirou de sua ilusão.

Suas mãos fecharam-se em forma de punho, controlando-se para se mantiver imóvel perante aquela cena. Tinha prometido não interferir. Tinha prometido não sentir ciúmes de ninguém que era comida. Ele queria tanto ser ela. Queria tanto nutrir o homem com sua chama, a ponto dele não precisar de ninguém além do Céu. Mas, não era possível. Tinha dado sua palavra e iria mantê-la. Embora, não tivesse prometido que não sentiria inveja, apenas que não iria interferir. Seu amor pelo vampiro era maior do que suas vontades.  
Sua mão começou a doer devido à tensão que estava usando para se controlar e não puxar seu namorado pela capa e forçá-lo a se alimentar dele. Por mais de uma vez quis trancar o mais novo no quarto até que a fome o vencesse e Sora fosse à única coisa que tivesse para se alimentar. Mas, isso iria acabar com ele. Destruir a confiança que as bases do relacionamento dele. Giglio não queria se alimentar de Sora. Deveria ter um motivo e respeitava isso. Mas, doía. Muito às vezes. Contudo, seu amor era maior.

Por sorte, aquilo não durava muito. E quando terminou o Céu correu para o seu namorado agarrando e beijando-o apaixonadamente. Mesmo odiando, ele iria esperar ansiosamente pela próxima vez que acontecesse. Porque sabia que precisava de muito controle por parte do próximo para que tudo aquilo desse certo.


End file.
